


Rubrum Flores

by GilbertJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Rating and tags will chaneg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertJones/pseuds/GilbertJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags and ratings will change as story progresses</p><p>----</p><p>Shortcake was not really a headless kin.</p><p>She was just a cat who lost its head.</p><p>While running away from people who where hunting her down and then chopped her head off.</p><p>That being said, Vince in a similar position as the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah this is finally up! ;w;
> 
> This will update whenever i feel like updating, but if this gets popular enough i might make a schedule for when i update this. The dump of fanfictions will come before this, but any and all stories about Vince and Shortcake should be considered side stories.
> 
> The name is "Red Flowers" In latin. If the title is wrong please tell me!
> 
> edit: HAAAA I UPLOADED IT TWICE MY BAD.

Running, Running, Running. That is all she seemed to do nowadays. She was panting, struggling to keep herself going and tempted to just lie down and sleep. He legs and lungs ached, her mouth dry from panting, her paws sore from running. She kept running though. and did not dare look back. She make a sharp left turn, running towards a cliff.  _Oh no, Its a dead end!_ She thought in despair, skidding to a halt. She turned to look behind her and sure enough, her pursuers appeared a breath later, stalking towards her. She looked around wildly, her breath fast,  but not as fast as her heart drumming in her chest. She was sure they could hear it.  
  
"Looks like its the end of the line with no hero to save you this time." One of the pursuers snickered out, still advancing. She knew this was it. She was going to die. One of the pursuers, A dark grey cat, jumped at her suddenly, bowling her over. The others where quick to run over, scratching, biting, kicking. A white fox came over with a large needle that she did not see at first. When she noticed, he plunged it into her neck, her breath catching in her throat. She felt as if everything had just stopped and she felt her eyes closing.  
  
"This is where your story ends, Shortcake."


	2. Jailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow. You **really** screwed up this time." A brown striped foxremarked, earning a glare from the canine. "Oh shut your trap! Like your in a better position than me!" He growled. Before an argument could start, a grey cat approached the cell.
> 
> "We meet again, Vince."

The off-white canine yelped in pain again as another sword-handle smacked him over the head, ushering him forwards towards his 'Happy new home in a jail cell', To quote one of the guards who had sneered at him after catching him after all these years. He was taken out of his thoughts when another sword-handle smacked him again and he was shoved into his cell after getting rid of his cuffs.

He grumbled and dusted himself off angrily, stretching and rubbing his wrists, which where sore from the heavy cuffs they had on him moments ago. He sat down on a stack of hay, Unaware of the person in the cell next to him could see him. But when he did, he grumbled, knowing full well who he was and knowing that the jackass in the cell next to him knew who **he** was too.

He whistled, grinning at the poor canine sitting in the cell next to him, his face growing more sour. "Wow. You **really** screwed up this time." A brown striped foxremarked, earning a glare from the canine. "Oh shut your trap! Like your in a better position than me!" He growled. Before an argument could start, a grey cat approached the cell.

"We meet again, Vince." She said, grinning. Vince, You know, The canine, Felt himself sigh. Vince turned to the cat in front of him, His gaze sour. "What the bloody hell do you want?" He asked, getting a sword placed through the cell and hitting him under the chin. "Revenge is what I want." She growled at him. Vince rolled his eyes and went back to the corner of his cell, laying down on the hay with his paws behind his head.

"I really don't give a shit to be honest. Mostly because I hate you." He said, snickering at the glare he earned from the cat. She looked ready to kill him, And she might have, But she decided not to. "I will make sure they let me watch you be tortured. Also, We have a wonderful new inmate coming in with you _very_ soon. She is a wonderful lady. You will love her. Trust me." She said, mumbling something and walking away. 

"Hey what was that last part?!" Vince called out, suddenly worried, but she either did not hear or ignored him. He slumped against the wall, now very scared of what might be awaiting him. Perhaps it was a rogue? Or an assassin? Who knows, but the way that cat made it sound, She was probably some very dangerous and very evil and probably will him on site kind of person.

So of course when the guards started dragging along a very confused and struggling cat, He was extremely confused and baffled. Especially her lack of head and her very obvious movement.


	3. Cell mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat looked around wildly. She could see and hear everything just fine, but why was everybody cowering away from her? Even the guards showing her to her cell seemed distraught!
> 
> She looked forward to see a very confused canine. At least he did not look afraid.
> 
> She was thrown into the cell roughly, yelping as she hit the ground and saw blood splatter in front of her. She got up, rubbing her he-
> 
> Her hand hit air. She felt around felt a huge gaping wound and bone she held her paws in front of her face to see them covered in blood. Wait wait wait... Where was her head?!

The cat was dazed and confused as she was shoved hurriedly to her cell. Why was she being sent to prison again? She looked around, But as soon as people noticed her, they flinched away.

The cat looked around wildly. She could see and hear everything just fine, but why was everybody cowering away from her? Even the guards showing her to her cell seemed distraught!

She looked forward to see a very confused canine. At least he did not look afraid. She was thrown into the cell roughly, yelping as she hit the ground and saw blood splatter in front of her. She got up, rubbing her he- Her hand hit air.

She felt around felt a huge gaping wound and bone she held her paws in front of her face to see them covered in blood. Wait wait wait... Where was her head?!

She felt around more frantic now as the Canine that appeared to have two tails watched in confusion. Wait, weren't his markings blue a moment ago? She was terrified to find she could still not feel her head when her cell-mate piped up. "Are you... Looking for something?" He asked, looking confused. Okay I _know_  that his markings where NOT orange a moment ago.

She turned to him, worried. "Yeah I am looking for my head!" She said, terrified. Maybe it just a horrible dream or something. The fox(?) looked around awkwardly, his markings changin- WAIT HOLD THE PHONE CHANGING TO YELLOW? WHAT THE FUCK.

Oops i might have said that out loud. The fox looked at her, smirking. "I am a living mood ring." He said. "Like how you lack a head my dear friend. The name is Vince, We probably wont get along." He said, holding a paw out for her to shake. She just stared at him blankly. He was kidding right? RIGHT?

"And before you ask, I would give you a mirror if i had one, but yeah. You are missing a head. It is a wonder how your still moving and talking and all that fun stuff. And how you can see and hear is beyond me." He admitted, sitting against the wall, his markings changing from yellow to a dark blue. She sat there, blankly staring at the wall in disbelief.

This had to be some sort of sick and twisted joke some ass hole made to scare her or something. Now think Shortcake, How have you pissed off recently enough to pull this sick prank on you? She sat there thinking when Vince  interrupted her thoughts. "I never got a name from you. What is your name?" He asked her.

She stood up and looked in his general direction. "My name is Shortcake. And i need you to explain exactly what you mean by missing a god damn head."


End file.
